


come to me now

by homerunning



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dom Jaemin, Established Relationship, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sub Hyuck, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:48:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21777049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homerunning/pseuds/homerunning
Summary: during one of their scheduled skype calls, donghyuck shows his alpha how much he's missed him.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Na Jaemin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 209





	come to me now

donghyuck is twitching impatiently from head to toe, waiting for the faulty screen to load, and he has to resist the urge to beat it to get it working faster. he’s anxiously glancing at the time in the corner of the screen, 22:27, three minutes away from his skype date with jaemin. and time is crucial here. johnny had only agreed to stay out for an hour to give jaemin and donghyuck their alone time, and though the thought of his hyung walking in on donghyuck spreading his legs for jaemin makes his collar hot, he knows jaemin’s alpha would rear its ugly head.

it’s a problem of theirs. donghyuck always wanting to flirt, to play games and bat his eyes and make all the alphas fall to his feet, only to kick their foreheads away and flash the pretty mating mark on his neck, a good of a ring as any to show he belongs to jaemin. they argue about it when they’re together, and donghyuck always pushes it, because it always ends with jaemin pounding him into the mattress and growling what a filthy slut he is to get so turned on showing off what belongs to another man. 

and it leaves donghyuck suffocating in the sheets, panting to his alpha that he’s sorry he’s such a slut, he’ll behave better next time, please keep going, I’m close. donghyuck likes being treated like a ragdoll when it comes to sex. he wants jaemin to remind him, constantly, that he’s an owned omega.

the clock reads 22:29, and the skype login has finally loaded. donghyuck’s fingers are clumsy as he types his username and password, excitement surging through his limbs. he can already feel blood rushing down and down, can feel wetness as he shifts in his seat, can feel his hole twitching over the emptiness a dildo had stretched out a while ago to get ready. he’s already came once, but with how much his stomach is burning as the clock shifts to 22:30, he thinks there’ll be more in his future.

the call with jaemin’s profile picture comes flashing right on schedule. donghyuck, with fire in his belly, presses accept.

“hey!”

jaemin’s hair is brown now, in a resting period after so much blonde. a white tee shirt is loose around his neck and there’s puffiness in his cheeks and cracks in his lips and mischief in his eye and fuck, donghyuck already feels hard just looking at him. “how are you, hyuckie?”

donghyuck bites his lip, already needy, already squirmy in his seat. “i missed you,” he whispers, longing for jaemin to be right here beside him so he could whisper these words in his ear instead of through pixels on a screen. but jaemin pouts anyway, cooing what a cutie donghyuck is. “i miss you too, babe. have you been needy without me?”

god, leave it to jaemin to jam his finger down on all of donghyuck’s buttons to force the response out of him. donghyuck is too on edge to play games back, so he just nods, baring his neck a little, whimpering. “mhm, so so needy.”

“oh hyuckie,” jaemin whispers, leaning forward now, and donghyuck fixates on his exposed collarbone from his shirt, wishing he could press his face into it to hide his flushed cheeks. “i’ll take care of you right now, baby. my poor omega, trapped there alone without his alpha to help.” jaemin’s tone is forced pity, but his smile is devilish as he watches donghyuck get worked up over his words, squirming further in his fancy leather gamer’s chair, the trembling of his legs even visible through the screen.

“j-jaemin,” donghyuck gasps, pressing his wrists down into the arm of the chair, wishing jaemin was here to smell how desperate he is. 

“i’m here, it’s okay,” jaemin coos, slowly leaning forward inch by inch, eyes widening to take in the show that’s about to start all for him. “c’mon, take your shirt off now darling, i wanna see.”

donghyuck can follow commands. he obeys in the blink of an eye, shucking his soft worn shirt to the floor and puffing up his proud chest with his cute little nipples. “play with them,” jaemin directs, humming when hyuck’s fingers come up to toy with his nipples, puff them and pinch them and twist them til he’s whining and his soft golden tummy is rising and falling with gentle pants.

“do you need to slow down, donghyuck?” jaemin asks, just to be a dick, and donghyuck shakes his head fervently.

“no, i wanna - i wanna show you, please,” he begs, his voice turning all high and squeaky in a way that would usually get him made fun of. but jaemin isn’t laughing. he’s leaning back in his own chair now, spreading his legs, and donghyuck’s mouth dries when he can see the outline of his hard dick through his sweatpants.

“show me, then, what is it babe?” jaemin lilts, settling back into his chair like he’s a king throned, a gentle smirk on his face, knowing donghyuck, this soft and vulnerable donghyuck, is all his for the taking, stamped and scented by his alpha. 

donghyuck feels a fluttering in his chest now, now that he’s tiptoeing into the main event. he stays in the chair and, just like he practiced, slips off his sweatpant legs one by one, curling into himself once they’re free. he glances at the screen to make sure he’s got jaemin’s undivided attention before drawing his legs apart and lying his ankles on the arms of the chair, exposed and spread. 

jaemin gulps.

“is it pretty, alpha?” donghyuck preens with a flutter in his eyes, slipping his hands down to rub his smooth skin, careful to avoid the main attraction.

“fuck, donghyuck,” jaemin curses for the first time, shifting upwards in his seat, his hard on now a tent in his sweatpants. “you shaved all just for me, of course it looks so pretty. did you touch yourself before this?” 

donghyuck blushes, resisting the urge to squeeze his legs together, knowing that jaemin is referring to his open hole. “mhm, couldn’t take it.”

“‘s okay,” jaemin pants, slipping his own sweatpants off now. “let me see this time, yeah? go ahead and touch yourself, hyuck. touch your hole for me, omega.”

the mark on donghyuck’s neck rises in goosebumps with the chill of the word omega, a call to obey. jaemin knew that donghyuck would obey anyway, he just wants to remind donghyuck, to bring this into their game: donghyuck’s body is his.

donghyuck has no problem sliding one finger inside himself with all the slick he’s already worked up. he can smell his own scent now, spiking up with his arousal, trying to make his body as alluring as possible to his alpha sitting thousands of miles away and right in front of him at the same time. jaemin starts stroking his cock at the same pace of the pump of hyuck’s finger, each keeping a careful watch on the other.

“two now,” jaemin says gruffly, and donghyuck is one step ahead of him. he slides three fingers in and starts to fuck them in and out, and throws his head back, exposing his neck, his mark to his mate - if the display of his slicked up breeding hole wasn’t enough to prove his devotion. 

“god, you’re so fucking hot, keep doing that sweetheart,” jaemin groans, and donghyuck can hear the slick of his hand working over his cock now through the speakers, speeding up. he spreads his legs even further, his inner thighs straining, to let jaemin see him, see his three little fingers working desperately in his hole, trying in pale imitation to act as big as a knot.

“jaemin, please,” donghyuck begs, though he’s not sure for what, his mating mark stinging for a bite down while he approaches faster and faster to his high. “hngh please, i want you here with me!”

“me too, baby,” jaemin says, trying to talk him down, but his moans are only getting donghyuck worked up further. “i want to stick my cock into that fuckhole of yours, plug you up with my knot, bite down on my mark. you’re mine, huh?” jaemin is taunting now, hair sticking to his forehead with sweat, his cock straining against his stomach. “say it. say you belong to me.”

donghyuck whines and scrunches his brows together when he brushes up against his prostate, his inner thighs shaking with the effort, his wrists cramping, his lungs feeling ragged. he tries not to whimper through the words. “i’m - i’m all yours, alpha!”

“touch your cock now,” jaemin commands, leaning forward in his chair to watch. “c’mon, i want to see your pretty cum.”

donghyuck makes to draw his fingers out of his hole but jaemin stops him with a tut before he can. “mm-mm, other hand. pretend those fingers are a knot, a tiny little knot trying to fill you up, but it can’t.”

donghyuck is gasping, throwing his head back against the chair, going crazy with permission to rub his chubby little cock between his fingers now with no inhibition. though jaemin’s not done. “other knots aren’t good enough for you because you’re fucked so wide on my knot, huh sweetheart? there’s no other alpha for you, donghyuck, i’m the only one that can satisfy you.”

“y-yes!” donghyuck rasps, not able to get much else out, all thoughts directed to the pleasure building between his legs, close to bursting. his slick has begun leaking and dripping off his leather chair. 

“it’s even me, a thousand miles away, that’s getting you off right now. i’m the only fucking one for you, donghyuck. your omega was made for me,” jaemin says, his voice so calm while his hand on his cock is frantic. “you’re doing so well, baby, i’m so close, keep fucking yourself just like that.”

donghyuck scrunches his eyes shut and drops his mouth open, his throat caught in a silent cry before he squirts cum all over his legs, adding to the mess of slick on the chair. his tummy quivers visibly with each string of cum released, and he presses down on it, pretending he can feel a knot in there to keep him warm.

“oh fuck babe I’m gonna cum, watch your alpha cum!” jaemin orders before his hand stops stroking and his own cum strings spurt down his cock, thick and warm looking. donghyuck feels a lurch in his chest, a devastation that he can’t lick it all up and keep it for himself. he brings his hand up to bite his nails while he watches jaemin’s head roll back, his adam’s apple bobbing in his throat and his eyes closed in bliss while he rides out his waves.

donghyuck is hit with self consciousness as he realizes he’s still spread eagle on his chair, his cock softening and his hole shiny with slick and fluids puddling up right in front of him, chest flushed and hair sweaty and the remains of his orgasm still floating dreamily through his veins. jaemin breaks the spell when he wipes his forehead and speaks.

“so johnny’s gonna be back soon, huh?” one glance at the clock confirms it. donghyuck, pathetically, feels his heart breaking. he doesn’t want jaemin to go.

“wait,” he says, before jaemin can even mention a goodbye. “i really do miss you. so much, jaem. you know how much i hate a cold bed.”

jaemin’s bright smile that donghyuck loves so dearly flashes, and he instantly feels calmed, anchored. “we’ll see each other soon. there’s always more skype dates to plan.”

donghyuck blushes, finally drawing his legs together, the intimacy of both of them casually sitting naked together not lost on him. “thank you. i love you. don’t sleep with any other omegas while you wait for me,” he teases, and jaemin barks out a laugh.

“you’re my one and only,” he beams, somehow put-upon and sincere at the same time. donghyuck’s heart flutters. “i’ll see you soon.”

they wave goodbye one last time before shutting their screens off, and with the lights and the flashes gone, donghyuck realizes he’s got to deal with this dirty chair. the sex has slowed down his movements, and he nearly knocks his head into the arm while he wipes the chair up while he nods off. he collapses in bed naked, not even bothering with clothes, and closes his eyes.

he giggles once, about how johnny is gonna be hit with a face full of horny omega pheromones when he walks back in, before he sleeps.

**Author's Note:**

> i can't write nahyuck without touchy feelings 🙈
> 
> [twitter]() 💫 [cc](https://curiouscat.me/homerunning)


End file.
